Egois KU
by FidyaRunnisa
Summary: Aku ini pria tipe overprotektif, aku sadari itu dan aku bangga akan itu. Dan juga Aku benci melihat mu tersenyum, tertawa dan bercengkrama bersama para teman lelaki mu, sekalipun itu hanya menyapa ketika berpapasan di jalan. Seharusnya semua itu hanya boleh dinikmati oleh diri ku sendiri, Pangeran-MU. Droco Pov, Typo, Gaje, Not EYD. Oneshoot


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Discimeler : Harry Potter**_

_**Story : FidyaRunnisa**_

_**Pair : DraMionie**_

_**Rating : T (maybe)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Gaje, Typo,Not EYD, dll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Drible**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Egois Ku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco POV**_

Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana caramu si jelek " **Darah Lumpur** " bisa membuat Pangeran tampan " _**Darah Murni **_" sepertiku takluk pada mu yang bukanlah apa - apa. Kau melakukannya begitu cepat hingga aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Yang ku tahu aku sudah mencintai mu dengan amat sangat. Aku terlalu ingin memonopoli dirimu sendirian. Tapi kau sepertinya tidak pernah mendengar kata - kata ku. Untuk tidak pernah berdekatan dengan pria mana pun selain diriku. Aku amat tidak suka degan tingkah mu itu. Aku tidak suka di bantah, ingat itu! Aku ini pria tipe overprotektif, aku sadari itu dan aku bangga akan itu. Kenapa? Karena Malfoy selalu ingin barang nya di miliki dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan pernah berbagi barang nya dengan siapa pun. Apalagi masalah wanita?** HELL NO!**

Dan aku juga benci melihat mu tersenyum, tertawa dan bercengkrama bersama para teman lelaki mu, sekalipun itu hanya menyapa ketika berpapasan di jalan. Seharusnya semua itu hanya boleh dinikmati oleh diri ku sendiri, Pangeran-**MU**. Terutama oleh sahabat pria mu si miskin Rambut Merah, Ronald Weasley itu. Ah iya dan juga si Cormac McLagge aku benci dia, dia itu selalu ingin mendekati mu di mana pun, bahkan dia memaksamu berciuman dengan nya dibawah _mistletole_. Dia pikir dia itu siapa sampai dia berani melawanku? Aku Draco Malfoy dan dia bukan siapa - siapa. Ah iya, Bukan berarti aku tidak pernah cemburu dengan si Potter itu. Tapi aku tahu dia **TIDAK** akan pernah melihat mu sebagai wanita dia selalu melihat mu sebagai adik kecil yang harus dia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Lagi pula aku tahu dia sudah sangat mencintai si satu - satunya Weasley perempuan itu, ya si Ginny Weasley. Aku mengetahui ini semua karena aku sering mendapat tatapan tajam dan mematikan dari Potter yang seolah berkata _"Jangan pernah ganggu adik kecil ku jika kau masih ingin hidup. Aku tidak akan ragu membunuh mu dengan tangan ku sendiri menggunakan kutukan yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan jika kau masih ingin hidup. Aku tidak akan ragu membunuh mu dengan tangan ku sendiri menggunakan kutukan yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan jika adik kecil ku tergores sedikit saja!"_

Cih! Potter pikir dia siapa! Berani sekali dia mengancam ku! Aku ini seorang Malfoy! Aku ini anggota bangsawan tertinggi di dunia sihir. Dan lagi aku ini pewaris tunggal keluarga ku, setiap wanita pasti ingin menjadi **Nyonya Malfoy-KU.** Hanya wanita bodoh yang berani menolakku. Coba kalian ingat apa kuranganya diriku di mata para perempuan? Aku tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Aku adalah Pangeran impian setiap gadis di Dunia Sihir. Yah! Walaupun aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan membela si Pangeran-Kegelapan-Tanpa-Hidung. Well, terima kasih padamu Potter telah membersihkan nama keluarga ku. Lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti wanita-**KU**.

Eh?! Sejak kapan seorang Hermionie Jaen Granger menjadi milikku? Haha, yang pasti itu sebentar lagi. Tepatnya setalah upacra kelulusan ketika aku akan menyampaikan pidato kelulusan ku sebagai Ketua Murid Putra disaat itulah aku akan menyampaikannya. Aku telah menyiapkan acara lamaran ini dengan serius dan matang bersama orang tua ku dan para teman - teman ku. Dan yang terpenting aku sudah mengantongi ijin dari Potter. Ya, Santos Potter itu beranggapan hanya aku yang mampu dan pantas mendampingi Mionie adik kecilnya dengan baik. Well, Potter gue suka gaya lo! Thanks sudah memihak gue dibanding kan dengan sahabat mu Si Rambut Merah Weasley.

Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana orang tua ku setuju dia menjadi The Next Lady Malfoy menggatikan Mom, ya Narcissa Malfoy? Itu karena dia adalah penyihir terpintar di Britania Raya dan salah satu pahlawan sihir terhebat. Dan orang tua ku yakin dia adalah bibit unggul untuk keturunan Malfoy. Lagi pula setelah perang Dad sadar kalau Darah Murni tidak perlu di agung - agung kan lagi. Dad sadar kalau keluarga itu lebih penting dari apa pun. Dan Dad sadar kalau cinta adalah kekuatan sihir yang terhebat. Yeah, kemana saja kau Dad selama ini? Tidur hahaha. Aku anak yang durhaka sepertinya.

Jadi, My Princess Hermionie Jaen Granger bersiaplah menjadi Ratu-**KU**, memakai nama Malfoy dibelakang nama mu. Dan menemaniku seumur hidup mu. Karena sekali pun kau menolak ku. Aku punya sejuta cara untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku. Walaupun harus memakai cara kotor dan licik sekali pun. I'm Prince Slytherin, _remember?_

Hmmm, bagaimana dengan menyelinap diam-diam ke kamarmu lalu membiusmu dan menitipkan Draco Malfoy junior di rahimmu? Kurasa itu bukah ide yang buruk. Hahaha I Like This. Jangan pernah sebut aku Draco Lucius Malfoy Pangeran Slytherin jika mendapatkan mu saja aku tidak bisa.

Hahaha ... Aku sangat tidak sabar menanti hari itu My Princess. Hmmm, nampak nya aku sudah terlalu lama berpikir tentang mu. Good night, diary.

Oh iya ... Bagaimana dengan rencana tadi? Ah, apa ku lakukan sekarang saja ya? Hmm _***smirk***_

_**Saturday, 21 December 20XX**_

Ini adalah fanfic pertama ku di fandom HarPot jadi maaf kalo ini sangat jelek. Aku masih sangat newbie hehe. Setelah 3 tahun jadi silent reader akhirnya aku memutuskan membuat fanfic ini.

Bagaimana dengan fanfic ini? Cerita nya ini adalah tulisan diary droco disuatu malam, itulah sebabnya cerita ini berasal dari sudut pandang draco. Ku harap kalian memberikan komentar kalian di fanfic ku ini agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi selanjutnya. Terima kasih *bow*

Samarinda, 18 Januari 2014


End file.
